Tennis no Ojousama
by madscissors03
Summary: After having drunk an advertised drink, some characters of the Tenipuri began to change their images to a girl's. It's not YAOI and there's no pairings at all.
1. ECHIZEN Ryoma's Side

_**Umm...I don't have much to do, so I made this fanfic. It's just out of randomn thinking and perhaps, this might not make any sense at all. Pardon me if anyone gets offended by whatever things will turn out to be. And also, I apologize for some bad grammar/ some scenes that aren't understandable. But probably, there are people out there who might be thinking the same as me.**_

_**Anyway, off with the crappy introductions, and let... START!**_

* * *

**"Never_ ever_ easily fall into Advertiser's Traps!"**

**~ECHIZEN Ryoma's Side~**

Ryoma was just leaving after the practice when suddenly Momoshiro ran to him. "What is it, Momo-senpai?" asked Ryoma.

"Echizen, let's walk home together and maybe let's grab some food first!" Momoshiro replied in his usual energetic voice.

Ryoma just nodded to his senpai's request and then they started walking. They stopped by a sushi bar and ate there while having a chat about, as usual, tennis. They've been talking about tennis until they finished. As they walked out of the sushi bar, they passed by a poster. As the poster was very eye-catching, they stopped over to look at it.

"_Cool and refreshing..?"_ Echizen read in the poster. "Momo-sempai, I think this one's nothing. It's just a normal drink. Let's just go home."

Momoshiro pouted and said, "But I sooo... want to try it! It's a fruit shake drink and it said here that it's very healthy."

Ryoma sighed and inspected the poster closely. "Momo-sempai, that one." He pointed to a part of the poster that says, _'Girls will become more beautiful and will have bigger breasts upon intake.'_

Momoshiro looked at where Echizen pointed. He read this aloud. "Girls will become... more.. beautiful? And will have bigger... WHAT IS THIS?" Momoshiro laughed out loud and said, "What kind of perverts? Who the hell will believe this?"

Ryoma, who was also laughing, replied, "Only idiots believe this! Mada mada dane! This poster is sooo... LAME!"

The two of them kept laughing and laughing until their stomachs hurt. Afterwards, they got a hold of it and stopped by a convenient store before going home.

When Ryoma arrived at his house, he went to his room and closed the door. He sat at his study desk and started doing his homeworks. Ryoma opened his bag and saw a bottle somewhat familiar to the image in the poster he and Momoshiro saw earlier. _'Huh? What is this? Why is something like this here in my bag?' _Echizen started to flashback on what he has done until he suddenly remembered. _'Oh, I remember! Momo-sempai borrowed my bag when we were on the convenient store. He must've bought this and put it in my bag. Is this supposed to be a prank?' _Ryoma's eyes was just staring at the bottle until he decided to drink it anyway. After all, it is just a drink and what they saw earlier was only a stupid advertisement. _'Mmm... Grapes flavor, huh? Not bad.'_ After the last gulp of his drink, Ryoma continued to work on his studies and was kept up all night as he was trying to finish all his homeworks and then went to bed after.

* * *

"Krrrrrrriiiingggggggg..." The alarm clock rang, waking Ryoma up. He went up in his pajamas and then proceeded to the bathroom . He stood in front of the mirror and sleepingly looked at his reflection. He blinked many times, still in front of the mirror. Ryoma could feel lighter yet he felt something different which wasn't really right.

He just stood there until he regained consciousness. He opened the sink and washed his face. Ryoma looked again at the mirror and noticed that something was terribly wrong with his body. He touched his chest and noticed that they have grown bigger. When he unbuttoned his shirt to make sure of it, Ryoma was surprised to see that he has D-cup breasts. "EEEEEEHHHHH?" exclaimed the always-composed Echizen Ryoma. "No way! This couldn't be happening!" He took a peek in his pants and saw that the _thing _he has there isn't there anymore. The_ thing_ he currently has in there was something boys wouldn't have.

In other words... Echizen Ryoma has become a SHE!

She almost fainted to her surprise, yet she tried not to. Ryoma wore some baggy pants he saw at the drawer and wore a big shirt, hoping that no one will notice her unexpectedly big breasts. She walked outside her room and tried to keep her composure. She passed through the kitchen and saw that Nanako was currently cooking breakfast.

"Ryoma, would you eat some breakfast first before you go out?" asked her cousin, Nanako Meino.

Ryoma replied, keeping her own character in place, "I'll pass."

"Huh? Ryoma-kun, why is your voice like that? I don't remember your voice being like a girl's."

_'OH, SHIT! She noticed!' _Ryoma coughed and said, trying to get back her former voice, "No, you're wrong."

"Oh, is that so?" Nanako laughed at herself. "Gomen, gomen. I guess it was my imagination. By the way, Ryoma-kun, aren't you going to school?"

"I'll just absent myself for today. I'll need to attend some imporatnt matters." Ryoma turned away and went out. She thought that everything's alright as she was out of the house and was heading out to the gate, but suddenly her father, Echizen Nanjiro, blocked her in her way.

"Oi, Ryoma, where are you going?" asked Nanjiro as he was patting her head.

Ryoma replied with the same tone she used with Nanako, "Nothing of your concern really."

"So cocky," Nanjiro mumbled to himself. "Ryoma, you have school today. Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business," Ryoma replied arrogantly.

"Or maybe you have a date for today. With that Sakuno-chan, perhaps?"

Ryoma was really getting annoyed by the lengthening of this conversation and his father's disgusting smirk, so she shouted, unaware of the voice she's using, "NO! I don't have a date!"

Nanjiro was puzzled by the girl voice of Ryoma. "R-Ryoma?"

_'Oh no, this is bad!_'

"Oi, Ryoma, what happened to your voice?" Nanjiro asked as his smirk faded and putting on a serious face.

"Uhmm... Well... this is..." Ryoma can't say anything other than these meaningless words. She thought that she won't be able to explain (rather, she doesn't really want to tell) this to her father. She ran as fast as she can, trying to escape from Nanjiro. However, her attempt was slightly a failure.

Nanjiro expected that his "son" will do this, so he suddenly wrapped his arms around Ryoma's stomach and planned to carry him up so that Ryoma won't be able to escape. Unfortunately, instead of doing what he planned to do, Nanjiro's hand slipped up to Ryoma's breasts.

When Ryoma felt that she was being touched, she stepped on his foot and ran away.

Nanjiro, after his foot was stepped on, felt nothing, but instead he fell to the ground and still can't believe what just happened. "What... the... hell... was that? Did I just touched a girl's...?"

Ryoma, still running away, headed to where Momoshiro and her found the boy-turning-girl-drink poster. She looked at the poster for a while and stood there for a moment. Regretting what he did last night, Ryoma thought about something. _'What if I'm not the only one?'__  
_

* * *

_**Wow, that's too short for the first chapter. After finishing this chapter, I just have no idea what will happen next. To be honest, I haven't planned for anything yet. Well, that's... cute?**_

_**But anyway, please review. And coming next chapter will be Fuji Syusuke's appearance.**_


	2. FUJI Syusuke's Side

_**Sorry for making you wait, but...**_

_**It's Fuji's time! I actually made this fanfic so that I could witness the time when Fuji-san will become a true woman! (Although he has always been a woman in my eyes; I know there are people who agrees on this, too) It's just that a thought of making some other characters of TeniPuri girls bumped into my head. So I started up with the main protagonist, Ryoma Echizen, on the previous chapter. And now, I'll do the same with Fuji.**_

_**Oh my, I'm so excited! So LET'S START!**_

* * *

**"That Thing on your Refrigerator Isn't Yours When You Don't Recall Putting It Inside the Fridge."**

**~FUJI Syusuke's Side~**

It was afternoon when he arrived at home and Fuji was lying down in his bed with nothing to do and just staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and felt really bored. He sighed and thought of an idea on how to ease his boredom. Fuji sat up and looked around in his room. As his eyes wandered around, he found his phone and looked for something that may probably entertain him.

He looked in his inbox to see if someone sent him an email. But apparently, no one did. He looked in his contact list and saw Tezuka's name. He tried calling him and hopefully, Tezuka answered. However, their conversation didn't go well.

*ring ring* "_Hello?"_ asked the person on the other lines.

Fuji thought, _'Hmm? A girl's voice? Is this Tezuka's girlfriend? Wait, Tezuka has a girlfriend?' _He said, "Umm... Can I speak to Tezuka Kunimitsu, please?"

_"You're Fuji, right? I apologize but Kunimitsu isn't available for now." _

"Then, who are you?"

_"I-I'm Kunimitsu's mother."_

"So, where is he?"

_"He just attended some important matters and he's really busy right now."_

"So when will he finish his '_important matters_' then?"

_"I don't really have an idea, so please don't bother him for a while. I'm really sorry."_

"No, I'm also sorry. Anyway, I'll just call him later."

_"No, I'll just tell Kunimitsu to call you when he's done."_

"Thanks." Fuji ended the call and looked for someone else to call instead. He dialed Ryoma's number but he didn't pick up his phone. _'Maybe, he's sick. After all, he didn't come to school today.' _He also called the other Seigaku regulars but no one even answered. Alas! He dialed Inui's number and he picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Inui said as he answered the phone.

"Inui, what are you doing at this moment?" asked Fuji.

_"Well, I'm with Renji right now. We just met up after school."_

"Oh, is that so? Are you here in Tokyo?"

_"Well, yeah.." "OIII! Sadaharu! Pay attention to me, please!"_Suddenly, another voice was heard from the other line.

"Huh? Who is the other person with you? I thought you said that you're with Yanagi-san?" Fuji asked, puzzled.

_"Uh.. Well.." "OI, Sadaharu! Stop talking with that person whoever that is!"_

"Is that your girlfriend, Inui?"

_"No, actually-"_

Fuji said, "Am I a bother to you? Then maybe, I'll just-"

_"Wait, Fuji!"_

Fuji hung up on the phone and sighed. _'Why is it so boring today? No entertainment. How boring. And also, why didn't Tezuka come to school?'_

He jumped out of bed and stretched his arms upward. _'If I can't find any entertainment here, then I'll just go downstairs maybe and go eat something.'_

Fuji walked out of the room and downstairs. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. _'Hmm... nothing much.' _He tried looking into the refrigerator more until he spotted a can. He grabbed it and suddenly began inspecting it. _'Apple flavor, huh?'_ He opened the can and began drinking it.

"Huh? Syusuke?" Yumiko, his sister, suddenly arrived.

Syusuke stopped drinking and said, "Sis, you're already here."

Yumiko sighed and placed her fist on her waist. "Syusuke, why are you drinking that? That's mine."

"Huh? This is yours? Sorry."

"That's fine. I'll just go buy another one." Yumiko started to walk away but suddenly she stopped to say, "Syusuke, can you call Yuuta-kun? I'll be making Raspberry Pie."

"O-Okay."

Yumiko went outside while Syusuke finished up the Apple-flavored drink in a can. He went back to his room and called Yuuta. Apparently, Yuuta agreed to go there.

While waiting for Yuuta to arrive, Syusuke went to take a dip in the bath. As Syusuke was gradually getting tired, he didn't notice that he fell asleep in the bathtub.

_'Zzz...'_

* * *

Ding dong... Ding dong... Ding dong...

Yuuta has been pressing the doorbell button for almost the hundredth time, yet no one was answering the door.

Ding dong... Ding dong...

"OH GOD! Why isn't someone opening the door?" exclaimed Yuuta.

"Maybe someone isn't just home, dane," said Yanagisawa.

"That's impossible. Aniki called me to have dinner here tonight," said Yuuta, "He couldn't just have left, right?"

"Nfufufu... Of course," said Mizuki, "Maybe he's just too shy to show up for me."

Yuuta looked at him with pity and said, "Mizuki-san, you really are hopeless."

Yanagisawa suddenly said, "Well, don't you have any keys, dane?"

"I left my keys at the dorm, remember? You were so excited that you didn't even let me go back to get my keys."

Mizuki inspected under the doormat and grabbed the door key. "The key is under the door mat."

Yuuta took the keys from Mizuki and then opened the door. The three came inside.

Yanagisawa and Mizuki sat on the couch, while Yuuta searched for anyone inside the house. He roamed around until he went to the bathroom. As Yuuta slide the door, he was so shocked to see his brother, or rather _'sister'_ sleeping in the bathtub that he screamed.

Syusuke got awake from the loudness of _her _brother's scream. She stood up and asked, "What's wrong, Yuuta?" _*Sudden Realization*_ "Huh? Why is my voice like this?" Syusuke asked herself as she placed her right hand on her neck.

"A-A-Aniki, is that you?" asked Yuuta to ensure something.

"Of course. What is really wrong, Yuu-" Syusuke stopped when she touched her chest. Her eyes slowly rolled down to see the wholesome of her body and was also surprised to see her body like that.

"What's wrong, Yuuta-kun?" panicked Mizuki as he and Yanagisawa stopped from running.

"Why are you screaming, dane?" asked Yanagisawa.

They saw Yuuta's blank face and they slowly turned their head to the direction where he was looking.

"_Akk!_" Syusuke was just standing there, staring at them blankly.

Yuuta and Yanagisawa recovered easily while Mizuki's jaw dropped to the ground and then suddenly he turned around with his face turning red.

"Uhmm... Is Mizuki-san okay?" asked Yuuta.

Yanagisawa replied, "Yes, no, maybe, I don't really know, dane. Let's just say that he's on the stage of puberty, dane."

Syusuke commented, "Oh, that person undergoes puberty?"

Yuuta replied, "Aniki, of course."

"Wait, that is your brother, Yuuta-kun, dane?" asked Yanagisawa.

Yuuta took a deep breath and replied, "Well, yeah. You could say that."

Mizuki, with his hands in between his legs, turned around again and pointed to Syusuke. Looking at Yuuta, he said, "What the he- Yuuta-kun, that's Fuji Syusuke?" As his view went to Syusuke's direction, his face became redder and he turned around from them again.

Syusuke chuckled as if she has noticed Mizuki. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around Mizuki's waist. She whispered into his ears saying, "Nee, Mizuki-kun, let's go to my room and let's try doing _that_. And since it's my first time in this body, please be gentle with me, 'ka~y."

No response was heard from Mizuki, so Syusuke took her arms off him and backed away a little bit. She just smiled as usual.

"Hey, are you still okay, dane?" asked Yanagisawa.

"Aniki, what did you tell him?" Yuuta asked Syusuke.

"Oh, nothing," replied Fuji, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Yuuta, then, tapped his shoulder. "Mizuka-san, are you alright?"

When Mizuki faced them, his blood was all over his shirt, his face was blank with his mouth wide open, and his nose kept from bleeding. "F-F-F-Fu-Fuj-"

"EEHH! Mizuki-san!" Yuuta panicked and ran to him. Mizuki suddenly dropped to the floor, so Yuuta placed Mizuki's head in his lap. Looking at Yanagisawa, he shouted, "Please call an ambulance! Mizuki-san lost a lot of blood!"

"Y-YES!" Yanagisawa took his phone from his pocket and starting pressing some numbers.

Yuuta turned to Syusuke and said, "What have you done?"

Syusuke laughed and replied, "I just made use of this body to make fun of that guy."

"Aniki, you shouldn't do that!"

"But it's fun."

"That's not the point here! And, Aniki, please put some clothes on! Or at least wrap yourself with a towel."

"Fine, fine. Anything for Yuuta-kun." Syusuke took her towel and teased Yuuta, "Are you really sure about this? Don't you want to touch my breasts first?"

"Aniki, stop fooling around!"

Mizuki, who almost lost his blood looked at Syusuke and pointed a finger at her. "You- You're so-" He fell unconscious as Mizuki lost too much blood.

"Mi-Mi-MIZUKI-SAN!"

Syusuke, on the other side, laughed silently and not letting anyone hear her. _'I think I need to get used to this body.'_

* * *

_**So how was it? Did you like it or not?**_

_**For the next chapter, it'll be a secret~ Just guess who the next victim will be. *evil laugh***_

_**So for the guess: It has something to do, maybe, with either Tezuka or Inui... Well, you'll get a clue with this.**_

_**Just wait for the next chapter!**_


End file.
